Needy
by musthavebeentheweather
Summary: Kurt just wants to make Blaine feel good, but Blaine needs more than what Kurt can give him. Caution: smut.


**WARNING: DANGER WILL ROBINSON. RETREAT. This is smut, pure and simple. Very slight D/S. Do not read it if that squicks you.**

**The prompt for this particular piece was given to me by my darling abbykadabbra. Go follow her on Tumblr. Heck, while you're at it, go follow me on Tumblr: musthavebeentheweather.**

**I'll stop yapping. You just sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kurt pressed his fingertips hard into the muscles of Blaine's thighs, scratching lightly with short nails through soft cotton. He nuzzles softly into the spot where Blaine's leg meets his hip, tugging gently with his teeth at the boxer briefs that covered the skin there. Kurt pulls the waistband of the underwear down slightly and traces lines with his tongue where the elastic has created indentations in Blaine's skin, admiring the taste of the sweat that has accumulated there. He nips at a hipbone, letting his fingernails dig harder into Blaine's thighs and dragging them down, down…<p>

"Kurt, just…. Please, Kurt."

It hadn't taken long for Blaine to unravel beneath him. No, that happened fairly quickly when you were young and you had learned just how little time you usually had when your parents were supposed to be out of the house for "a few hours." Kurt was a fast learner; he had already memorized just what it took to reduce Blaine to the quivering mess that lay beneath him now, begging him for something, anything, just a touch before they wouldn't have time to touch anymore.

"Hush, sweetheart. I've got you, don't worry." Kurt pressed a reassuring kiss next to Blaine's belly button as he pulled his boyfriend's underwear off and tossed them aside. He reached under Blaine's body to hold him around the hips, massaging his ass, feeling Blaine's erection pressing hard into his own chest. Kurt moved down to rub his cheek along the length of Blaine's cock, feeling it jump against him as he did so. He pulled away from Blaine slightly, and wrapped his hand loosely around Blaine's cock, touching him with long strokes that ghosted just barely against Blaine's skin. Kurt watched Blaine arch up into his hand, his fingers twisted up in the sheets at his sides, chest heaving as his arousal spread through him.

Kurt knew just how to make Blaine melt, and Blaine was currently a popsicle in a heat wave. A very pleasurable heatwave. Blaine was already sweating, his hair curling around his forehead as it grew damp and the air in the room grew warmer. His lust was humid and Kurt would be the drink of cold water he was dying to have if only Kurt would just touch him already. Blaine whined, looking down at Kurt where he still hovered between Blaine's legs, idly stroking Blaine's cock. "Kurt, please… I need… Anything… Just, anything…"

Kurt smirked. He reached up to Blaine's chest and twisted a hardened nipple between his fingers before scratching his nails lightly down Blaine's torso. He leaned down just as Blaine was beginning to moan from the contact and sunk his mouth down around his boyfriend's cock. Blaine shouted and slammed a hand down into the mattress as he half-jerked his hips upwards towards Kurt, his eyes squeezed shut as Kurt tongued at his cock. Kurt moved his mouth up and down on Blaine a few times before pausing to suck at the head while one hand squeezed tight around the base of Blaine's cock, twisting his wrist to massage it. He swirled his tongue in circles around the head of Blaine's cock before pulling away to suck at the tip, teasing mercilessly as Blaine attempted to press up into Kurt's mouth.

Blaine's hands moved from the sheets to tangle in Kurt's hair, tugging at fistfuls of it while he threw his head back and groaned loudly. Kurt sank his mouth back down onto Blaine's cock and reached his free hand between his boyfriend's legs to press the pad of his thumb against Blaine's hole as he sucked hard on his cock, cheeks hollowing and eyes squeezed shut as he put all of his concentration into bringing Blaine over the edge. Blaine shouted Kurt's name and yanked hard on his hair once, before removing one hand and slapping at Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt pulled away quickly, surprised and confused. He knew Blaine hadn't been close yet and besides, Kurt enjoyed it when Blaine came in his mouth. It made him feel good to know he had done a successful job of getting his boyfriend off.

Blaine groaned low and gravelly in his throat, and reached forward to grab Kurt's hips. He squeezed hard as his eyes slid out of focus for a moment, and then looked up at his boyfriend. "Kurt, take them… Take your underwear off, God, why are you still wearing underwear, Kurt please."

Blaine reached forward to tug uselessly at Kurt's underwear, his muscles rubbery with arousal, and failed in taking them off. Kurt smiled and wordlessly divested himself of the garment that seemed to be causing Blaine so much offense, and then placed his hands questioningly on Blaine's hips. Blaine reached for Kurt's hands, grasping them and tugging Kurt down on top of him with a barely repressed moan.

"Need to feel you," Blaine gasped as he wound his legs around Kurt's back. "Need to feel you on top of me, so good. So warm. Fuck, Kurt."

Kurt groaned and pressed his own erection against Blaine's, rocking his hips down once. He pressed his hands into the mattress on either side of Blaine's head and leaned down to kiss him hungrily. Blaine responded in kind, nipping at Kurt's lower lip and sucking it into his mouth to bite it harder. Kurt rolled his hips down into Blaine's again, causing Blaine's breath to stutter. Blaine's fingertips dug into Kurt's shoulder blades as he tried desperately to pull Kurt down on top of him without breaking the kiss. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth, his tongue sliding out to lick roughly at Kurt's teeth, his hips still thrusting sharply up into Kurt's.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered against Blaine's mouth, reaching down with one hand to steady Blaine's hips as he rubbed his cock against Blaine's, feeling the warmth of Blaine's skin against his own, feeling the texture of him against his body. "Tell me what you need. I need to hear it."

Blaine whimpered beneath him, hands still clawing desperately at Kurt's shoulders. "I need…. I need you to… To, oh… Kurt…"

Blaine looked up at him, his eyes cloudy with arousal and want, but filled with love and affection and so much need that it almost hurt Kurt to not be doing something rightthatverysecond to be helping Blaine, to be getting him off. Blaine bit his lip and looked away for a second before making eye contact with Kurt again. "I need you to be heavy and on top of me and using me and please Kurt, just please. Please."

Kurt growled and grabbed both of Blaine's hands, pressing them back into the pillow over his head. Blaine let out a choked off sob and let his head fall back onto the pillows, his eyes rolling back as his face contorted. He strained slightly against Kurt's grip, thrusting his hips up into the air in an attempt to make contact with Kurt's body. Kurt lowered himself down and thrust his own erection shamelessly against Blaine's, enjoying the noises Blaine made as he held him down to do it.

"Fuck, Blaine. Keep begging." Kurt pressed Blaine down harder into the bed, his thrusts coming faster now as they rutted against one another. Blaine wrapped his legs tighter around Kurt's waist, trying to pull him down further on top of him.

"Kurt, Kurt please, please Kurt, make me come, I need to come, I need you, please…"

Kurt let go of Blaine's hands and reached his arms under Blaine's shoulders, lifting him off the bed slightly so he could wrap his arms tightly around his boyfriend, pressing their bodies together and pressing Blaine down harder into the bed. Blaine's arms flew to circle Kurt's waist, pulling them closer together as their bodies moved for one another. Blaine buried his face in the side of Kurt's neck and moaned, the sound muffled by his boyfriend's body.

"Fuck, Blaine. So needy."

"Only for you, only for you, just you, Kurt, God, more, harder, please…"

Kurt thrust himself harder against Blaine, rubbing them together, feeling the heat of Blaine against him and the harsh rub of their bodies moving in patterns. There was too much friction, they hadn't even thought to get the lube out, but it was so right in its utter wrongness; the friction that should have been unbearable was perfect and their bodies fit together with ease. Blaine clutched at his waist tighter and pressed his face harder into Kurt's skin, biting down on his neck, desperate for Kurt.

Kurt scratched his nails across Blaine's shoulder blades and then pressed his palms flat as he flew out of control, as Blaine writhed and broke underneath him. Kurt thrust faster, his rhythm erratic as Blaine's breathing became frantic. Blaine was thrusting back matching Kurt's rhythm, all the while trying to bring Kurt down harder on top of him.

"Blaine." Kurt moaned his boyfriend's name into his dark curls, breathing in the scent of him where it lingered heavy in his hair. "Blaine, come for me."

Blaine cried out then, pushing his hips harder into Kurt's and thrusting franticly, and came hard between them. Kurt rocked his hips against Blaine's as he came, giving him gentle friction through his orgasm. He pulled away when Blaine whimpered softly in his ear, and rose up onto his knees, hovering over his boyfriend.

Blaine lay limp on the bed, his breathing harsh and ragged and his eyes still closed. The hands that had until recently been gripping Kurt's body were tangled in the sheets again. Kurt took the sight of his boyfriend in and moaned, utterly and completely turned on by how worn out and satisfied Blaine looked, laying heavy against the sheets. Kurt rubbed his hand through the come that had collected on Blaine's stomach, wetting his palm with it before wrapping his hand around his erection and beginning to pump himself franticly. He climbed up over Blaine and straddled his waist as he stroked himself. Blaine moaned and placed his hands on Kurt's hips, his eyes barely open as he gazed up at him.

"Fuck, Blaine. You're so hot when you're like this. So fucking needy." Kurt moaned, throwing his head back as his stomach muscles tightened underneath Blaine's exploring hands. Kurt continued to pump himself with one hand and reached down with the other to grab a fistful of Blaine's sweaty hair, tugging Blaine's head back roughly and exposing the long line's of Blaine's neck. "Fuck, Blaine."

Kurt came with a breathy moan, spilling himself over Blaine's chest and exposed neck as Blaine's grip on his hips tightened. Blaine sighed as Kurt's come hit his skin, his breath coming faster for a second before returning to the slow rhythm of his post-orgasmic high. Kurt fell forward on top of Blaine, his hands holding him up to hover over Blaine's face as he straddled his torso. Blaine grinned lazily up at him.

"Hi," Blaine said softly, reaching a hand up to rub his palm over Kurt's jawline.

"Hey there," Kurt whispered breathily as he attempted to return his own breathing to normal. He swung himself off of Blaine and laid out on his side next to his boyfriend as he came back to himself. Blaine leaned over to press a kiss to his shoulder before getting up off the bed and going to get a towel from the bathroom. Blaine climbed back onto the bed as he rubbed the towel over his own body to clean himself off. He settled back down next to Kurt and reached over to take Kurt's hand into his own, wiping the come off of his fingers before kissing the tip of each one. He threw the towel off to the side and leaned back, his nose crinkling in a smile as Kurt sighed happily.

"Thank you," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and tugged him down onto the bed beside him and pulled Blaine into his arms, cradling him lovingly against his chest. He pressed a kiss into Blaine's hair and rubbed his nose against Blaine's head for a moment before speaking.

"I love you. I would do anything for you."

Blaine's arms moved to loop around Kurt's waist and he gave a gentle squeeze before responding.

"I know. I love you too. I always will."

Kurt sighed happily and rubbed his hands up and down Blaine's back as Blaine snuggled deeper into Kurt's embrace. Love like this would never get tiresome. They would, however, tire each other out every so often, but who said they were complaining? Blaine shifted slightly in Kurt's arms and Kurt looked down to see a pair of warm honey-golden eyes gazing up at him. Blaine grinned.

"So… You promised me a Disney movie."

Kurt chuckled. "Little Mermaid or Aladdin?"

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you've read to the end, I congratulate you. I promise more fluff soon! If you have any fic requests, drop them to me in a review! **


End file.
